How summer is suppose to be
by nchapps
Summary: How I think the dinner Troy went to with the Evans in HSM2 should have gone. Cute Troyella. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Troy has been ordered to go to dinner with the Evans. He is not looking forward to it at all. Plus, he has a date with Gabriella tonight. He really doesn't want to miss it. He was going to have to try and get out of the dinner early.

"Ahh, here's our superstar. Troy Bolton, this Jake Surone. He works at U of A. And his wife Shona Surone." Mr. Evans told.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Surone." he said shaking their hands.

As time went on, they ate dinner and talked about Troy's future, which he was not very comfortable with. He wasn't really listening though. But one thing caught his attention.

"Basketball and golf are just the begginning of Troy, Daddy. Have you heard him sing?!" Sharpay said.

"Oh thats wonderful. You can participate in the Club Talent Show." Mrs. Evans said.

"Oh my god, it's perfect! He can sing with me!" Sharpay said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up." Troy said astonished. These people were basically planning his life. He pushed his chair back and stood up. This caused the whole dining room attention to turn to them.

"You can not walz into my life and start planning it. Especially when I have some plans and dreams of my own. I'm not trying to sound disrespectful, but seriously. U of A is a good school and all. But I've kind of set my mind on going to UCLA. With Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi and most importantly Gabriella." Everyone was looking & listening with interest.

"Tro-" Mr. Evans started but was cut off by Troy when he put his hand up signaling he was not done speaking.

"And the talent show. Yes, I will be in it. But definitely not with you Sharpay. All you have done is make my life miserable. Before Gabriella arrived, it was not as bad. You were just really clingy and annoying. Then after I met Gabriella at the Ski Lodge and she came to East High, you tried breaking us up. She was the one and only person and thing that made my truely happy. The only person who knows the real me, who understands me. Gabriella knows things that Chad doesn't even know. She even understands me better than Chad most of the time. You tried tearing the most important thing in my life away from me. The thing that made my whole life worth living. The one thing that I love more than anything else in the world. And your still trying to do it. Singing is mine and Gabriellas thing. Not mine and yours. It will always be mine and Gabriellas thing. If it weren't for singing, I might not have even met Gabriella." Troy said. He was even starting to get tears in his eyes. He was really upset about all of this. Sharpay was beyond shock. Did he really talk to her that way? Did East High's Golden Boy have tears in his eyes? And most importantly, had she really been that mean?

"I know what my goal is for the future." He continued. "The whole gang still as close as ever and living in the same town. Graduating from UCLA with my friends and the love of my life by my side. Going out for the Lakers for a few years. Then taking over my dads job at East High. And the most important part of my future, and the highlight, marrying Gabriella and starting a family with her. Growing old and being happy with her. Because I love her, and nothing, and i mean nothing will ever change that."

"SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS! IS WHAT HE IS SAYING TRUE? DID YOU TRY AND BREAK HIM AND GABRIELLA UP?" Mrs. Evans yelled.

"Oh, Mrs, Evans, that's not all. She has been ordering Mr. Fulton to get everyone except me to quit. Im guessing so she can have me all to herself. Another plan to break us up. You should hear what she has been telling him to do. And yes Sharpay, im not stupid. caught on to your little scheme when I heard you talking about it." Troy put in.

"THIS IS REDICULAS. SHARPAY, I THOUGHT WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT. YOUR GROUNDED. WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER THOUGH." Mr. Evans said fuming. He calmed down and looked at Troy. "I am so terribly sorry Troy. I can't believe she would do all of this. I will make sure she gets punished."

"Thank you sir. Now, I have a date to get to with my amazing girlfriend. So if you will exuse me." Troy said turning around.

But when he turned, his blue eyes connected with a pair of brown ones that had tears streaming down her cheeks. He was oblivious to the whole dining room looking with curiousity and the whole gang standing to the side of Gabriella.

Had she heard all of that? Oh man! We haven't said 'I love you' Troy thought.

But he forgot about those thoughts as a smile spread on her lips and she ran to his arms. Her arms flung around his neck with her legs around his waist. He caught her and his arms were around her waist supporting her. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. The room broke into applause and cheers. Troyella broke apart after a minute. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You heard all that?" Troy asked. He felt her nod against his neck. Heat creeped up his neck to his cheeks.

"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Every single word." He replied kissing her hair. She pulled her head away to look him in the eyes,

"I love you too Troy Bolton." She replied smiling and kissed him softly. When they pulled away, Troy was grinning life a five year old recieving a huge hot fudge sunday. But as always, their moment was broken, but not by Chad surprisingly.

"Im sorry." All heads snapped Sharpays way.

"What?" Troy and Gabriella asked in shock. Was Sharpay Evans really apologizing?

"Im sorry. I never realized how mean I actually was. I guess hearing what I did and hearing how deep Troys feelings are for Gabriella made me realize what a bitch I was. Sorry for the language. But I was one. And there is no denying it." Sharpay apologized.

No one knew what to say. But Gabriella wiggled out of Troys arms and he set her down. She walked over to Sharpay.

"Everyone deserves a second change right?" Gabriella said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked hopeful.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

"So can we start over? I would really like to be friends with you Gabriella. With all of you." Sharpay said.

"Sure. But to start out, call me Gabi, or Gabs." She told Starpay. Then she whispered, "Don't call me Brie or Ella though. Troy will get mad." They giggled.

"Now this is how summer is suppose to be." Monique said.


	2. Please dont leave me

Troy Bolton was outside Lava Springs playing basketball and talking to his girlfriend Gabriella Montez. He had stopped playing basketball and was listening to Brie, his nickname for Gabriella.

'_A new Troy? I'm still the same Troy I was when I met her." Troy thought._

Chad, Zeke, and Jason came out right as the Red hawk players pulled up.

Chad made some comment and they asked to play some ball. Troy told them he couldn't and walked up to the car.

"Hey Bolton!" He heard Chad call after him.. "That's my ball." He tossed it to him. Chad, Zeke, and Jason started walking away. He was about to get into the car when another voice called at him; Brie.

"Troy, wait. I want to talk to you." Troy noticed Chad, Zeke, and Jason had stopped walking and turned around to watch them.

He sighed. "Could you guys wait for a minute? It might be important."

"Yeah, sure. Just try to be quick." One of them replied.

"Troy. God, this is so hard to say. I just. I can't do this anymore. I need to get out before it gets worse. Before I get more hurt than I already am." She said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Brie, what are you talking about?" Troy asked, emotion think in his voice.

"Troy," a few tears escaped from her eyes. He went to wipe them, but she pulled away out of his reach. "I'm done. We're done."

"wh-what?" tears clouded his eyes.

"You've changed Troy. And not for the best. I don't know who you are anymore. You hurt me, and you've hurt your friend too. And I need to get out of this relationship before I get hurt more than I am. Before I fall even more in love with you. That's right Troy, I love you. But I have to go now. And so do you." She started walking away.

His tears, as well as hers were falling rapidly now.

"N-no. Brie, please. Don't go. I'm sorry. Please." She turned around to face him again.

"Troy, I can't sit here and watch everything fall apart. I'm not strong enough. I can't do it." She told him

"Brie, please. I'm sorry. So so sorry. I know I've been a jerk. Terrible boyfriend, terrible friend. I will change. I promise. I will skip the red hawks think and go to the baseball game. I won't miss anymore dates for anything in this world. I'll ask Fulton for my kitchen job back. And I'll tell Sharpay no for the talent show. And I'll sing with you which I wanted to do in the first place. And I still want to. I will go back to my old self." Troy told her. He slowly sunk down to his knees and put his face in his hands.

"Just please, don't leave. Don't break up with me. I love you so much. So, so much. Please, I can't lose you!" He let out a few sobs.

The red hawk members watched silently as the scene unfolded, all thinking the same thing.

_Wow._

Gabriella sunk down beside him, wrapping her arms around his shaking body, letting tears flow freely. He placed his head into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on his lap.

"Shh… Calm down Troy. I'm not doing anywhere anymore. As long as you promise me you will go back to the told Troy. The one I fell in love with." Gabriella soothed.

"Troy nodded, meaning he promised.

"I love you Gabriella Noelle Montez, more than you'll ever know." He whispered.

"And I love you Troy Alexander David Bolton. So much." Gabriella said.

Troy lifted his head from its position.

They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Troy took his thumb and whipped all of her tears and then his. He stood up, taking Gabriella with him and intertwined their hands. He walked up to Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. But I promise. I'm back to my old self. For good. I guess it has just taken Brie saying what she did to make me realize I have changed. Brothers?" Troy asked.

"Brothers." They replied. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and gave them hugs. He intertwined Gabriella's and his hands again.

Troy walked over to the Red Hawks, taking Gabriella with him and the guys following.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I can't go. And I won't go unless they take these guys with us. And they have to do it on my time, not theirs. Tell them I'm sorry. It's either all of us, or none of us." Troy told them.

"Okay, well, while we're here, want to mix up and game here until you guys have to leave?" the one in the passenger's seat said.

Chad, Zeke and Jason all agreed. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Troy, its fine. Go ahead. I will go get Taylor and we can watch."


	3. Not a chapter, AN

This is going to be some upsetting new for those of you who like my stories… I'm not continuing them. I'm sorry! But let me explain before you kill me!

School is kicking my ass right now. I'm a girl who usually gets 90's and I have two low 80's right now. And I have wanted to go to Stanford University since… forever. I can't remember a time I haven't wanted to go. And with my grades right now… I won't get in.

So, why is school kicking my ass? That answer would be cheerleading. I have cheerleading practice 7 days a week. Monday through Friday after school, I have practice 3:30-5:30. I don't get home till 6:30 and then I eat, do homework and go to bed. On Wednesdays, I don't get home till 8. Saturday I have 3 hour practice but then after, I make time for friends. I know some of you may say that, that time could be used for writing, but I never see my friends anymore and I'm not going to cut them out of my life, I need them. I only hang out with my friends once a week. Sundays, from 9 am to 6 pm I am not home. And when I get home I eat dinner, do homework, and go to bed. But this week is the last week I will get home at 6. Usually I am gone from 9 am-12 pm. I eat lunch, and do my homework from 12-3. At 3 pm, I have an hour to shower and get ready. Leave at 4, practice 5-8. Get home at 9. I am on two cheerleading teams, one of them practices on Sunday which is my all-star team. My high school team practices Monday through Saturday. Competitions from both teams start in January and it will get even crazier. Sorry if I bored you with my life schedule but I thought you should know what my schedule is like so you would understand the situation I am in.

Maybe next summer I will write some short stories or one shot. But I simply don't have time to write. I barely have time to read.

So what will I do with my stories? I am selling them. Private message me or post reviews letting me know which story you will like. Then I will read a few chapters from one of your stories to see if you would be the right person for it. Please, if you want any of them, let me know. A lot of people like my stories, though I don't know why because I personally don't think I'm a good writer, and they want them to continue.

I'm very sorry I can't continue them. But I will do my best to make sure they are in good hands.

Nicole


End file.
